User blog:LeeHatake93/My Nintendo Ideas
Despite the title of this blog being "My Nintendo Ideas", it actually just reflects on my wishlist for Nintendo games. Now that that's been covered, I'll move on. This blog represents my personal wishlist for things that I think Nintendo should do. Some of them, well, most of them, are mainly for my own personal wants, although a few of them may be ideas that others share. In addition, once I've posted an idea, I'll some up with a reason why I think Nintendo hasn't gone forward with the idea yet. For any rumors or ideas that I actually have come up with, I'll simply describe them. Just like my Pokemon Remake ideas, this will be a blog that I will update as more ideas come to mind. But what am I telling you this for? None of the old conributors to this wiki use it anymore, except for me. Without further ado, let's move on. eShop Games These are a list of games that I wish Nintendo would add to the eShop, for either the Nintendo 3DS, the Wii U, or both. Pokemon Games It finally happened on Pokemon's 20th anniversary. The classics, the games we grew up with and the ones that today's generation of kids don't appreciate becuase it isn't shiny, in 3D, or even in color. Anyway, with the release of Pokemon Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green (in Japan), we can finally say that porting the old Pokemon games to current Nintendo systems is possible, and they even found a way around the old "trading" debate I discussed when I first created this blog. I kind of like the icons I made a little more than the official icons, but anyway.... With the first generation of Pokemon games already released, it only makes sense to release all of them, right? Well, as cool as that may be, I don't think they will release any more Pokemon games following the Game Boy Color era. Why? Simply because everything from that point onward is covered by current-generation Pokemon games. With Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow on the 3DS and compatible with Pokemon Bank, players no longer need to dig out their copies of FireRed and LeafGreen to transfer Kanto Pokemon to the current generation of games. Additionally, with Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire taking Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald's place, the entire third generation (and first generation) are accessible on the same system for all players. The Black and White series, while slowly becoming hard to find like their predecessors, the Gen IV games, are still just a generation behind, and with Pokemon Transporter, Unova Pokemon are easy to access as well. With Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos, and Unova Pokemon being easy to access and Sun and Moon introducing the Alola region, the only games left out of the current generation are Johto and Sinnoh. As the Johto games and Sinnoh games were released in Gen IV on the DS, some veteran Pokemon fans may still own them to this day, making it easy to transfer Pokemon from then to the modern games. However, DS games have become as rare as GBA games were when the DS took off, and copies of HeartGold and SoulSilver are quite expensive online. They even cost as much as $45 used at GameStop, $5 more than any new Pokemon game that has ever been sold there. So, to make up for this, Nintendo's next move should be to release Gold, Silver, and Crystal on the Nintendo 3DS with Pokemon Bank compatibility and develop remakes of Diamond and Pearl after the release of Sun and Moon, making Pokemon from every generation possible to capture on a single system (with a minimum of 7 games). Why hasn't this been done yet?: It has been done with Red, Blue, and Yellow. I have a feeling that Gold, Silver, and Crystal might be next. My original argument for why it hasn't been done was because of trading, but since Nintendo got around that by making the 3DS wireless connection emulate the features of the GB Link Cable, it should be possible to release more classic games to the 3DS. Additionally, Nintendo has broken the previous pattern of what to expect from Pokemon games. Since the GBA titles, we've expected a pair of games, a third version that expands the story, and remakes of older games. However, Generation V introduced sequels instead of a third edition game and skipped remakes altogether, while Generation VI skipped both a third game and potential sequels and only added remakes. There's no telling what we could expect if Nintendo develops more Pokemon games after Sun and Moon, but I have a feeling that we might at least see remakes of Diamond and Pearl eventually. Remakes, or perhaps sequels? Sequels to old generation games haven't been done yet, so we could potentially see Pokemon Diamond and Pearl sequels instead of remakes. Who knows? Why stop at the Game Boy Color games?: As I said before, with the Gen I games ported to 3DS and made compatible with Pokemon Bank, the only games that aren't easy to access now are the Gen II and Gen IV games. If the Gen II games can be ported to 3DS, Nintendo could make remakes of Diamond and Pearl to bring the entire Pokemon franchise to one console (though the original Diamond and Pealr are already playable on 3DS, you need a second system to transfer Pokemon to the Gen V games). Red/Blue/Yellow cover Gen I, Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire cover Gen III, Black/White and Black 2/White 2 aren't as hard to find as anything prior to Gen IV and are immediately able to transfer Pokemon to Pokemon Bank, and of course Generation VI and Generation VII are 3DS games. Gen II ported to 3DS and remakes of Gen IV games would be the best way to go for Nintendo. The GBA and DS games could potentially be ported to future handhelds, but I have a feeling Nintendo is going to stick with the 3DS for a while. Nintendo 64 Games Nintendo has also done this, and brought forward several Nintendo 64 games to the Wii U eShop. I hope they continue to keep adding these. I originally wanted Donkey Kong 64 because I didn't have my original cartridge at the time, but since I have DK64 now, the main game on my wishlist is the original Smash Bros. I already own it on the Wii, but I'd really like to see it on the Wii U, especially since all Virtual Console games have Miiverse compatibility. I like taking screenshots of my games. Why has this not happened yet?: My original thoughts on Nintendo 64 games not being released on the eShop was because they were already on the Wii store, and every Wii U has a built-in Wii, essentially making them two consoles in one. SoulCalibur II: HD Online With Namco's recent alliance with Nintendo, it really comes as a shock that this game didn't get a Wii U release, despite the original being most popular on the Gamecube. With Namco developing Smash Bros and the Nintendo costumes and exclusive game modes in the Wii U version of Tekken Tag 2, it makes you wonder why. Who wouldn't want to see Link fighting Heihachi and Spawn. especially since he was the most popular guest character in the Soul series? Why it didn't happen: Honestly, I have no idea. Pehaps PS3 and Xbox 360 owners would find it unfair that the Wii U gets three guests while they only get 2? Maybe Sony and Microsoft believed that more people would buy the Nintendo version? Perhaps it may be due to the lack of SoulCalibur games on NIntendo consoles since SoulCalibur Legends? Who knows? Gamecube Games While we're on the subject of SoulCalibur II, let's take a look at the console it originated (or at least, was most popular) on. Gamecube games are another thing that a lot of people want to see released on the Wii U, especially since the Wii mode of the Wii U isn't backward compatible with Gamecube games like the original Wii models were. Another thing is that Nintendo has actually released digital Wii games for the Wii U, despite the console being backward compatible with them, and even remastered two Gamecube games (Wind Waker and Twilight Princess). So, if we're getting digital versions of last-generation games that can already be played on the Wii U, why don't we have any Gamecube games yet? Sony is releasing more and more PlayStation 2 games on the PS4, and the Xbox One adds new 360 games to the backward compatibility list every month, so why hasn't Nintendo jumped on the bandwagon yet? To be honest, I'm actually not one who is too crazy about this feature since I still own a backward compatible Wii system and my own Gamecube, but I still support those who want to see Gamecube games on Wii U because I didn't have a Gamecube back in the day, I played a PlayStation 2, so there are a lot of Gamecube games I missed out on back then, and most of the good ones are extremely hard to find or crazy expensive online. So, I wouldn't mind seeing the likes of Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, Super Smash Bros Melee, Super Mario Sunshine, or Luigi's Mansion ported to the Wii U. Heck, I'd even like to see the original LEGO Star Wars on there. Why has this not happened yet?: My only guess is that it might be due to Nintendo focusing on their next generation system while still developing new Wii U and 3DS games. Additionally, most of the games that they have already ported to the Wii U's eShop have been either cartridge or single-disc games. Perhaps they haven't figured out how to properly port a game that uses multiple discs, like The Twin Snakes? Honestly not sure. They could potentially just be saving the feature for their next console, or maybe they'll just keep remastering Gamecube games instead of making them digital? Then again, the only Gamecube games they've really remastered were a pair of Zelda games, so who knows whether we'll eventually get Super Mario Sunshine HD or Super Smash Bros Melee Remastered? My Personal Nitpick Why is it that no Nintendo 64 or digital DS games have been released for the 3DS? Basically every retail 3DS title is available digitally, so we know that the 3DS could handle digital DS games, and a few 3DS games are remakes of N64 games, so shouldn't it be able to handle digital ports of those games? Even the DS could handle Super Mario 64. TBA More eShop ideas may be posted later. New Games I only have ideas for Pokemon games at this point.. Pokemon Stadium 3/Battle Revolution 2 Or even a sequel to Gale of Darkness. Now, a lot of people may say "What's the point in another console arena game if XY/ORAS are already in 3D, and Sun and Moon recently announced? Kind of makes a Battle Revolution 2/Stadium 3 redundant, doesn't it?" To answer this question in layman's terms: "lol, no." It's true that the console Pokemon side series has mostly been used to see and battle Pokemon in 3D, however, that isn't the sole purpose of the games. Pokemon Stadium 1 and 2 had a series of mini-games, a gym leader castle, allowed players to emulate their Game Boy games on the Nintendo 64, and even served as an old-school Pokemon Bank, allowing players to move Pokemon between Game Boy games using the N64 games as a medium. In addition, Stadium 1 allowed players to recieve a level 25 Eevee and, for players of Pokemon Yellow, teach Surf to their starter Pikachu. Stadium 2 allowed players to decorate their in-game bedrooms in Gold, Silver, and Crystal and recieve Mystery Gifts. Since Gen III could not connect to any games from Gen I and Gen II, two Gamecube Pokemon games were released in order for players of Gen III games to recieve Johto Pokemon, including Celebi (Japanese version and special bonus disc versions only), Ho-Oh, and Lugia. Pokemon: Batte Revolution also allowed players to recieve another surfing Pikachu, easily obtainable Magmortar and Electivire, and various mystery gifts for Gen IV Pokemon games. So, with that in mind, the console Pokemon games aren't always about battling Pokemon in 3D. I will post my ideas for a Pokemon: Stadium 3 in a separate blog. 20130821_pokemon_fighter.jpg smash-screens-41714_thumbnail.jpg super_smash_bros_wii_u_3ds_charizard_05_thumb.jpg Category:Blog posts